King of Both: Year 1
by SnowFairyLove
Summary: <html><head></head>Instead of killing the boy of Prophecy, Voldemort raises Harry James Potter as Hadrian Tom Marvolo by showing the world what he can do to the very much alive James and Lily Potter. Contains Draco x Harry and little Harry x OC and Harry x Hermione Nothing Major though.</html>
1. Heir

**Chapter 1 – Heir**

He looked at the baby in his arms, brought to him by one of his most loyal Death Eaters. He couldn't bring himself to kill the child of prophecy. He looked at the boy bundled in a white blanket. He knew this boy would carry a great amount of influence in the war. He looked to the Death Eater that brought him the child and spoke to him in a soft voice.

"Lucius prepare a room suitable for my heir,"

The Death Eater nodded, deciding that he would not question the Dark Lord's decisions for his own and his family's safety. "Yes, my Lord." Lucius left the room with his wife wobbling behind him, their child cradled in her arms.  
>Voldemort sat back into his chair as he held the child in one arm. He brought his wand up to the baby's forehead. Whispering an incantation, he marked the boy's forehead as his child, his son, his heir. The boy let out a small whimper as the lightning bolt was carved into his skin, but as soon as it started it stopped and the boy was silently sleeping. He looked to his right and saw another Death Eater that he trusted even more than Lucius, Bellatrix. He looked at her kneeling form and commanded her to stand. "Take him and raise him like his mother, but do not at any cost, coddle the boy. He is a warrior." He handed the child to the lady Death Eater and watched her coo at the now gurgling baby. The boy instantly seemed to recognize that this woman would care for him until she died. Voldemort sighed at Bellatrix's behaviour. He had just told her not to coddle the boy.<br>"My Lord?" Bellatrix's voice rang through the room as though a thought had just occurred to her. "What shall we call him?"  
>Voldemort furrowed his brow for a moment. "Let him remain as Harry, but his surname shall be Marvolo. You shall address him as the Dark Prince." He said to the Death Eaters.<br>"Are you sure my Lord? Don't you think that would rise for suspicion?" The other Death Eaters held their breath as they heard Bellatrix's words. No one dared to question the Dark Lord. "When he attends Hogwarts, won't that old fool know whose family he comes from?"  
>Voldemort took in his Death Eater's words and thought about them carefully. "No, Harry Tom Marvolo will suffice." A wicked and cruel smile grew on the Dark Lord's features. The wheels of fate had begun to turn in his favour and with this child he can and will win this war.<br>"My Lord, can I say something regarding the boy's education at Hogwarts?"  
>Voldemort looked to the greasy haired Death Eater. "What is it, Severus?"<br>"Dumbledore will surely try to return the Dark Prince to the Potters... Shall a purpose a possible solution?" At Voldemort's nod, Snape continued. "He'll be sorted into my house, meaning I will watch over him during his years at Hogwarts."  
>"Get to the point." Voldemort snapped.<br>Jumping at the Dark Lord's clipped tone, he rushed his words. "I would like to ask for back up, my Lord."  
>Voldemort smirked. "No, you will lead Harry's protection at Hogwarts. Dumbledore will not touch Harry. After all, he will have protection with him at all times while at Hogwarts."<p>

* * *

><p>Voldemort watched as his most loyal of Death Eaters walk into his chamber. She held a poorly hidden stack of papers behind her back. She kneeled to him and waited for his acknowledgement.<p>

"My Lord? We have a slight predicament..."  
>Voldemort looked at Bellatrix with a raised eyebrow. "And that is?"<br>It was only a few weeks ago that Harry had turned two and Voldemort, after much begging from Nacrissa and Bellatrix, allowed a small birthday party to be held amongst the Malfoys and himself. It was the third time Harry referred to Voldemort as Father. Since then the boy was adamant about following Voldemort around like a lost puppy.  
>"Harry called me 'Mama' today!" Bellatrix squealed.<br>As much as Voldemort wanted to squash the look of joy on his Death Eater's face, he instead sighed and twirled his wand in boredom. "So?"  
>"Sorry, my Lord, it was this I wanted to show you." She handed Voldemort a newspaper, the <em>Daily Prophet<em>. He felt enraged at the headline.  
><em> "New Lead in Search for Harry James Potter."<em>  
> He looked at Bellatrix in the eyes and gave her a simple order. "Throw them off our trail."<br>A dangerous smirk appeared on her lips. "Of course, my Lord."

* * *

><p>Harry had just turned six and was zooming around the grounds of his home on the toy broom he received as a gift from Bellatrix. He wasn't just flying around pointlessly, we were looking for his father and when he couldn't find him, Harry flew over to Bellatrix. "Mum! Where's Father? I want to show him my broom!"<br>She looked at him with sad eyes and smiled. "Harry, you know your father is a busy man..." He words trailed off as she saw the tears build up in his eyes. She plucked him off the broom and set him on the ground. "You have to be strong, Harry."  
>She knew that Voldemort would not tolerate Harry crying. He would punish the boy. He would make Harry cold and cruel and she would not allow that to happen to her sweet little Harry. It was unfortunate that Voldemort made his appearance then. He stormed over to them and stared coldly down at the boy. Without a word, Voldemort began to whisper the incantation for the 'Crucio' hex, when Bellatrix shielded the boy.<br>"Don't you want to know why, first?" She said with that one of a kind motherly defense. "He's crying over you. He misses you, my Lord." She spoke quickly, hoping that at least that she would take the punishment instead of Harry.  
>"I'll get him a wand and teach him, then. I won't tolerate weakness. And I believe I told you not to coddle the boy." With that said, Voldemort glared at Bellatrix before skulking back inside the Riddle Manor.<br>Once he was gone, Harry looked up at his believed to be mother with wide eyes. "Am I not good enough for Father?"  
>She looked at her adopted son with sad eyes and smiled. "Not quite. We'll have to train you first."<p>

* * *

><p>Bellatrix watched the child of nearly eleven years duel the in the grass in front of the Malfoy Manor with her nephew as she and her sister chatted lightly. Bellatrix had taken an instant liking to the boy, since she had always wanted a child of her own. She was always jealous of her sister to have a child of her own blood, but that didn't mean that she didn't care for Harry.<br>Harry had fired off a stupefy curse at Draco as he avoided the stinging hex the blond had sent his way. For children, they were quite skilled, but they were also very sloppy. Harry was better than Draco by far, but that was only due to the vigorous training Bellatrix and Voldemort had put him through. He had mastered hand to hand combat with ease. Voldemort was adamant about him learning this in the case he didn't have his wand.  
>His magical training wasn't as advanced as Voldemort had hoped he'd be at the start if his seven years at Hogwarts, but his third year magic level was enough to prove that the curriculum at Hogwarts was lacking. Voldemort had told Harry that if Voldemort was ever defeated that Harry would be the next Dark Lord. Harry nodded enthusiastically at this. He did his very best to make his father proud.<br>Bella didn't realize that Severus had split the two boys apart to give them their Hogwarts letters until Nacrissa pointed it out to her. Severus knelt to Harry before walking over to Bellatrix and Nacrissa. He offered a short, but polite, hello before speaking his purpose.  
>"The Dark Prince will be attending Hogwarts in September as always."<br>"Severus, have Harry join the Dueling Club, so he can blow off steam in case he needs too with all the Gryffindor lying around." Bellatrix asked distastefully.  
>Severus nodded. "I can have that arranged. Also, I need to ask the Dark Lord if he would like Harry in Advanced Potions with Lily..."<br>Bellatrix grew a disgusted frown at the mention of the Mudblood biological mother of her little Harry. "He'll be with her anyway, so why does it matter?"  
>Trying to ignore the obvious dislike Bellatrix has for Lily, Severus nodded. "I see. I shall not bring it up then." Severus was curious about how Harry would do at Hogwarts. The boy had become rather quiet, cold, and haughty. He knew he had power over the other Death Eaters and often made sure they knew it too.<p>

Nacrissa called over the two boys, effectively stopping their duel and called them in for dinner, seeing as how it was already sunset. Harry nodded and had his usual cold stare as he motioned for Draco to follow him.

"Say, Bella, do you think he's really that cold on the inside or is he just acting?" Nacrissa asked after the two boys had walked inside.

"Who knows, Cissy? He's been like that since the Dark Lord gave him his wand. He actually demanded to be taught more complex spells this morning. He wants to be stronger, I suppose."

* * *

><p>Harry and Draco sat by their trunks in platform 9 34 in King's Cross Station in London. There was a scowl on both the boys' faces and often received strange looks from the other wizarding families and the muggleborns were looking at them curiously. Nacrissa was supposed to take the boys to the Station and see them off, but was called in by Voldemort to take on a task. Severus offered to take the train with them and make sure they wouldn't get in any trouble. Severus had told both of the boys to not to talk to anyone and the boys' scowls deepened. They were hoping to cause a little chaos. Instead they were forced to make small conversation with each other. When the time came for them to board, Severus gave the two boys a hard glare.

"No trouble." The two words were very clear to Draco, but only made Harry smirk.

"Father will not want to hear that you've been bossing me around again, Snape."

Snape's already pale face took on a ghostly look at the eleven year old's words. He feared this boy almost as much as he feared the Dark Lord himself.

Harry strode over to the train with Draco on his heels. They sat alone in a compartment, giving harsh looks to anyone who dared to attempt entry. Once the train pulled out of the station, Harry looked over to the compartment door that suddenly opened. In the doorway stood a red haired boy and a bushy haired girl. The girl gave them a smile and ignored the harsh looks she received from Harry and Draco.

Draco smirked at the sight of the red haired boy. "Well isn't it the blood traitor Weasly. I forgot they let trash attend Hogwarts."

Harry let out a chuckle and leaned back in amusement, his cold eyes scanning their faces. "Ah, so this is what a Weasly looks like. You were right, they do look like weasels."

The Weasly boy blushed with embarrassment and angry as he did his best to control himself at the thought of one of his mum's Howlers. "The name's Ron. This is Hermione Granger."

Harry and Draco shared a look and turned to the girl. "Granger... That's not a wizarding family. That means..." Draco started.

"You're a Mudblood." Harry finished.

It was the bluntness of the words that shocked Hermione. She understood that she had just been called a name, but the way the two boys had said it made it look like a normal word in their vocabulary.

"Who the hell are you to call people that?!" Ron shouted at the two boys, who just smirked.

"Draco Malfoy." Draco introduced curtly, just like he had been raised. He held his head high and straightened his shoulders.

Harry stood and held put his hand. "Hadrian Marvolo, pleasure to find another pure blood." Harry was raised to hold himself above others, but still be decent until he came of age. This was to prevent him from making too many waves until he was seventeen and he could join the Death Eater ranks.

Ron looked at Harry's extended hand, but never shook it. "You're probably a couple of Slytherin bastards, anyway. Come on, 'Mione. They're snakes." Ron steered the slightly curious girl out of the compartment and down the hall.

Harry shared a look with Draco and let out a small dark chuckle. "They look like the perfect message, if I do say so myself."

Harry wasn't one to speak a lot of words, in fact when he did they were orders that his father had given him. He was still too young to go on Death Eater Raids, but he did his best to help his father in any way he could. Harry knew he would be Voldemort's heir since he was very young. He was feared by many adult Death Eaters and often reminded them of what power he held over them. He walked like he was above everyone but his father and Bella. He talked like it, too. Harry wasn't spoiled by any means though. He wanted to get a puppy he had seen in Diagon Ally on a trip with Draco. Lucius had told him that the Dark Lord would not approve of such distractions for the young Dark Prince.

Draco leaned back in seat and closed his eyes, thinking about what Harry would be going holding up. He had never been away from the Dark Lord for very long and he knew that Harry would probably freak out. Opening his eyes once more to find the train slowing down, he stood and addressed the boy of his thoughts. "Hey, we should probably get ready. I'm sure we'll be there soon."

Harry nodded at his best friend's words. Harry stood as well and spelled on his robes, a trick he learned from Bella when he was seven and was required to get up at early hours in the morning. Draco did the same and the train came to a stop. Everyone shuffled of the train as second years and up walked over to the carriages that were going to pull them over to the castle. A large man, giant even, towered over the students and called for the first years to follow him and gather into the boats, no more than four to a boat. Harry and Draco ended up sitting with two other pure bloods, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. The two boys kept themselves, not knowing that Harry was the Dark Prince, but feared his heated glare.

He and Draco watched the other first years gasp out in awe at the sight of the castle. Harry was not impressed by the prison his father had sent him to. Voldemort had told him that he would be a better spy than Snape could ever dream of being. As the giant man ordered them to disembark and follow him into the castle. The group of first years were greeted with the intimidated sight that was Minerva McGonagall. She gave her typical welcoming speech to all the first years.

They entered the hall and all, excluding Harry and Draco, were enchanted by the enchanted ceiling to show the full moon night outside. Harry quickly observed the faces of all the members sitting at the staff table at the front of the room. At the end of the table at Harry's right, there was Snape, and then two teachers he didn't know their names. The next person, or should he say people, stumped him. There were two people standing next to each other, a man and a woman. The woman was a fiery redhead and though briefly he caught her eye, he discovered that they were emerald green. The man however, threw him for a loop. As far as he could tell, this man had looked very close if not exactly what Harry looked like.

Draco looked over at his best friend and grew a little worried. He was staring at two people with a glare clearly in place, making some of the young first years who also noticed back away in slight fear. This distracted Harry's attention as it pulled itself away from the mysterious people at the staff table and to the first years around him. Shooting a glare at them, he refocused on the Professor who led him in. Currently, she was calling names and was only in the G's when he heard the name he had met just hours ago being called out.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Harry watched the bushy haired girl practically skip up to the professor and sit down on the stool. It seemed like she was having a conversation with the hat as it considered the best options for her.

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted at the top of what would normally be its lungs.

Draco and Harry watched some more students get sorted before Draco was called.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

Sparring a quick glance to his best friend, he presented himself with grace as he walked up and sat down on the stool. Harry forced himself not to laugh when he overheard the attention from the some first year girls, but a small snigger escaped him when he heard his best friend being called gorgeous. Harry directed his attention back to his partner in crime's sorting. The hat had barely even touched the blonde's head when it yelled out,

"Slytherin!"

Suppressing a grin, Harry made eye contact with the blonde and watched his face break out into a grin as he joined his house at their table. Harry heard his name and saw the two people look up at his name.

"Marvolo, Hadrian!"

Presenting himself with honour on his chest, he strode over to the stool were the sorting hat laid. He watched the two people of his interest stare at him with shocked expressions. He, like Draco, had heard the whispered comments about his complexion and a slight frown appeared on his features. The hat was placed on his head with shaky hands and the sorting began.

_Hmm… Would you look at this…? I do get to sort their son after all. To think that you are alive… Peculiar. But alas, you must be sorted…._

The Sorting Hat paused as though he was contemplating his options, giving Harry a moment to become perplexed at his words.

_You would do well in all the houses, but where to put you… Hm…_

"Anywhere, but Gryffindor." Harry mumbled with his robes clenched in tight fists.

_Ah, by why not Gryffindor? You have the bravery of one and the blood in your veins._

"No," Harry spat. "I have the blood of my father in me. I am a Slytherin."

_Ah, yes, you are the heir, but are you a true snake at the heart?_

"With my entire being, I know it."

_Spoken like a true Gryffindor. It seems you must be a…_

"I would like to follow my father's footsteps, Hat. I owe it to him. It is the only thing he's asked of me."

The hat stayed quiet for a moment. It was thinking of what the boy said, trying to search the boy's memories, but could only find meaningless ones like him duelling with the Malfoy boy he had just sorted. Nothing of his parentage at all. He had met a wall every time he tried to go deeper.

"It's rude to try and delve into people's mind when the answer is quite clear,"

The hat let out a small laugh. _I see your resourcefulness, cunning, ambition and determination, all traits of the Slytherin House, but I also see the loyalty of your bloodline. You are still a GRYFFINDOR!_

Harry felt his blood run cold as the hat shouted the house name and was lifted off his head. He stayed there frozen. He was supposed to be in the house of his parents, not in the house of blood traitors and mud bloods. His father would be so disappointed in him. He felt rage bubble up and he turned to the professor who lifted the hat off his head. He held his hand out for the hat.

McGonagall handed the boy the hat and watched him place it upon his head once more and talk to the hat so quietly his words couldn't be heard.

"You have mistaken, Hat. I am a Slytherin. Through and through. Resort me. Now." The tone of Harry's voice was dark and terrifying and the Sorting Hat knew this well.

_SLYTHERIN!_

The Great Hall was eerily silent, aside from the loud woot that came from the newest Slytherin, Draco. Harry walked over to his rightfully appointed house table and sat next to his best friend, who grinned at him and gave him a small pat on the back.

After another moment of awkward pause, the sorting continued on. Once the sorting finished, the old man who was seated at the centre of the Staff Table stood and addressed the students.

"Welcome!" The Headmaster smiled at the students and staff. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I'd like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

Harry had stopped half-listening to the old loon of a Headmaster when he felt the two stares of the people he was gazing at when he had first entered the Hall. Harry met their shocked looks with a glare, as if to say to leave him alone, but they kept on gawking at him. Only did he break his concentration when Draco nudged him in the side as he admired the mass amount of food that appeared before him.

"It's just food, Draco, it's nothing to get so excited about." Harry smirked at his best friend. He watched Draco pile his plate high with all different kinds of food, but didn't touch the food himself. He kept telling himself to wait until he reached Snape's quarters to have dinner. He would not eat any of the food made by anyone he didn't trust. His father told him to be very careful about what he eats or drinks, in case there is any veritaserum within the substance.

He remembered his father's look when he had sent him off with Snape that morning. He looked at Harry with almost sad eyes and a small smile, which for Voldemort was a rare sight. He was lucky that it was just Harry and Voldemort at the time, or things could have could have gone much differently. Harry was glad they didn't because he treasured memories like that. It was rare to see his father have such affection in his eyes, and when he did it was when he was alone with Harry. Regardless of the amount of occurrences, Harry knew that Voldemort cared for him. That was all Harry needed from him to come to the place that his father treasured as a young wizard.

Once the meal finished, Harry found himself blocked off from the other Slytherins by the two people who had been watching him throughout dinner. He locked eyes with Draco and wordlessly told him to wait outside for him and to alert Snape. With a discreet nod, Draco walked out with the rest of the Slytherins. Turning his focus back to the people in front of him, he sighed slightly.

"Can I help you, sir?"

The fiery redhead spoke first, eyes still on Harry. "Oh my god, James. It has to be him." Harry found quickly that the woman could not tear her gaze from him.

"It can't be, but it has to be! Lily! It's him."

At these statements, Harry became confused. Were they Death Eaters he didn't know about?

Frowning at them, he moved to leave when the man grabbed his arm. Whipping around to grab his wand upon instinct, he restrained himself. Glaring at the man called James by the woman named Lily, he spoke through gritted teeth. "Perhaps you did not hear me, sir, but can I help you with something or can I join my house like I was supposed to?" Harry's emerald eyes were burning with restrained anger. No one had ever put a hand on Harry, for fear of Voldemort's wrath and Bella's anger.

James had let go, but still stared at him for a moment before speaking. "Sit for a minute. Just let me get a good look at you." James as moved his hand to Harry's shoulders as the man looked at Harry with studying eyes, as though he was memorizing every detail.

Taken aback by the request, he took a step back away from the adults and snarled at them just as Snape came walking through the door, coming to Harry's rescue.

"Potter! What do you think you're doing? Still the child you were back then? Can't stop harassing students, can you?" Harry instantly took to Snape's side and glared at the two adults.

"Shut up, Snivelus. You have to see it, too! This is my boy! The one that You-Know-Who stole from us ten years ago!"

Harry's fists grew tight as he recalled the time that his father told him that he was not truly his son in blood, but his son none the less. He had told him that Lucius had brought Harry to Voldemort during a raid and felt a strong magical aura around him and decided to bring him to the Dark Lord. Voldemort decided to take him in and raise him with the help of his favourite Death Eater, Bella.

"I know who you are…" Harry growled so low that only Snape had heard him over James's shouting and accusing as Lily tried to quiet him.

Snape laid a hand on Harry's should in an effort to stop the boy from blowing his cover on his first night at Hogwarts. Luckily this worked and Harry stood down, biting back his rage at the thought of having to deal with these two bumbling idiots.

"Don't harass the Slytherins, Potter. If they had done something worth being scolded for, you are to bring that to the attention of the head of house. You may have been assigned here by the Ministry, but that does not mean that you can bother the students as you please." Once Snape had finished lecturing James, he steered Harry out of the Great Hall and toward the dungeons.

Outside was Draco, patiently waiting for his all but blood brother. He had heard all the shouting that had occurred in the Hall just now and looked at his friend to see if he was alright.

By the look of rage soaring through Harry's green eyes, Draco knew that Harry was beyond talking at this point, even if he didn't talk that much as it was. Harry gave Draco a frustrated look before turning his attention back to his surroundings.

Once they reached a stretch of a stone wall, Snape said the password, Python, and ushered the two boys into the common room. It was fortunate the other students were setting up their dorms, or Snape wouldn't be able to give Harry the message he had received from Bella.

"Hadrian, I-"

"What did you just call me?" Harry's voice was low and cold as he looked at Snape through the corner of his eye.

"My most sincere apologies, Prince. I had received word from Bella as soon as I got in at noon. Bella said that the Slytherin children of Death Eaters are to be alerted of your existence. You are their next Dark Lord."

"Awesome! Do you see what that means, Harry? We can walk all over these guys!" Draco cheered.

Plopping himself on one of the leather couches in front of the fireplace, he let out a frustrated growl. "That's great, just great. Father gave the worst command he possibly could."

Draco moved to sit next to him, obviously picking up on the fact that Harry would lash out if he didn't get it out of his system. "What are you talking about, mate?"

"I'm talking about tactic. Wouldn't it draw more attention to me if all the Slytherins started worshiping me like they do Father?"

"It does suck to be the heir, doesn't it?" Draco laughed lightly.

This small attempt at making a sarcastic comment on Draco's part caused a smile to form on Harry's lips. "Royally, Draco."

Snape watched the heir to the Dark Lord relax in his presence. Of course, Harry hadn't truly relaxed; He could never recall a time after he went through all his training that he had let his guard down.

"Prince, I will call them down now. Please prepare yourself." Snape said as he stilled at Harry's lack of response for a moment.

"Very well, but you will personally cook my meal for the night and all others to come."

Snape nodded at this. He knew he would have to see to it that the boy ate. The boy didn't even make a second glance at the food for the welcome feast, so he assumed this was an order from Voldemort. Hurrying off to gather in the Death Eater children, he made his way to the dorms.

Harry listened to Draco's ramblings of how much he adored the house colours of silver and green. He knew that his friend did truly belong here, and up until the sorting, he was sure too. Harry was told a little after he was seven, that when Voldemort merged his bloodline with his making him the heir to Slytherin. Harry was very proud of this bloodline. It was what made him a pureblood above all else. For that, he was grateful.

When Draco stopped talking as the rush of footsteps came into the common room, Harry turned away from the noise. He had only moments to prepare a coherent thought before Snape spoke to him.

"Prince," Snape said, not really knowing what else to say.

Harry turned to address the rather large crowd of boys and the four girls. Scowling, he looked at Draco through the corner of his eye. "I suppose he did not tell you why you were called here, were you?" Harry watched them shake their heads, with that he shot a glare in Snape's direction. "I see you're as incompetent as ever, Snape. You all have one thing in common and you all know what that is. You all are children born to Death Eaters and one day, will become ones yourselves." Harry paused, not because he didn't know what to say but because he wanted to see if they had put it together. "My name is Hadrian Tom Marvolo, heir to the house of Slytherin and to the Dark Lord. You, as many of your parents already do, will refer to me as the Dark Prince. You will respect me as you do my father." Harry looked at each and every one of them. The look of fear and respect was clear in some of the older students' eyes. It was the students in the third year and below that worried him. They had skeptical looks and were eyeing him carefully.

"So, Hadrian, what are we supposed to do now?" A young boy had asked from the far right.

Harry had instantly drawn out his wand and shot a stinging hex at the boy. He had aimed so the hex would only graze by the boy's ear, but would still cause pain. Harry's cold glare didn't waver as the boy let out a yelp in pain and clutched his ear.

Draco let out a small chuckle at Harry's reaction. "Harry, go easy on him. He's a bit dense."

At Draco's words, Harry gave him a small nod and lowered his wand to his side. "Name, you insolent brat?" Harry barked in a way that easily matched his father.

"Crabbe, Vincent Crabbe!" The boy stuttered his own name.

Harry strode over to him and pointed his wand at the boy's chest. "And you dare to be so formal with me? My mother isn't even that formal with Father. You think you can be formal with me?!"Harry's eyes were burning an emerald fire and the boys that were around Crabbe had happily fled to put some space between the young Dark Prince and his target.

Only when Draco was sure that Crabbe had nearly soiled himself did he call out to Harry, seeing as he found the situation amusing. Draco, unlike Harry, had known most of the people in the room for as long as he could remember. He knew he was in for a laugh as Harry whipped all these people into shape.

"Harry, mate, calm down and get some rest." Draco laid a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry eyed Draco before launching another stinging hex at Crabbe's foot and turning to leave the common room. Snape had clearly picked up on that fact and led him out after ordering all of the students back to the dorms. Draco followed Harry out with Snape, deciding to come along and support his best friend.

"Harry, mate, don't you think you should just eat in the Great Hall with the rest of us. They can't possibly get that potion into you with so many people in the hall. You're safe." Draco reasoned.

Harry stopped and looked at Draco from the corner of his eye. "No, Draco, it is all the more risk. You have three houses that fight for their so called light against us. They can't see that the old ways were right. No one except us can." Harry's eyes seemed to brighten significantly as he talked about the reason he wanted to fight alongside his father. He gazed at his wand that he still had yet to pocket lovingly. His wand was the key to his magical core; it could unlock the deepest parts. Harry's eyes lit up like they had a fire in them. He knew he was going have to keep the fact that his father had gifted him with a huge honour to himself. Voldemort had given him the wand twin to his own, they share a strand of phoenix feather from the same phoenix. Such a thing was rare as it was almost unheard of.

Snape opened the door to his quarters and instructed Harry and Draco to sit at the table and not to touch anything as he made his way into the kitchen. Harry looked around and found the room to be quite bland compared to what he was expecting from the Potions Master and Defense against the Dark Arts professor. The walls were covered from floor to ceiling by stacks of books and the occasional rack of phials filled with what Harry could tell as invigoration draughts and wide eye potion.

Snape returned a moment later with a sandwich in hand and placed it in front of Harry. "It's not what you're used to, but I figured it'll suffice."

It was ordinary looking, just ham, lettuce, and tomato. Harry could see traces of mayo on it too. In his opinion, it looked divine. Harry had grown up on the best of the best, in short, first class food. An ordinary sandwich was a rarity, so he was fine with it. Picking up the sandwich with both hands, he sank his teeth into the bread and felt a new world spark to life on his taste buds. He found himself enjoying the experience, until a loud knock was heard on the doors and the wards flew to Snape letting him know who was at his doorstep at this hour.

_Albus Dumbledore_

_James Potter_

_Lily Potter_

Snape let out a groan and told the boys to stay in this room as he went and confronted his uninvited guests. He was not looking forward to this. He knew this was not a pleasant visit.

Opening the door, he addressed the three people at his door. "Hello,"

"Hello, Severus." Dumbledore said with a small smile. "I assume you already know why we are here. We must discuss the boy and why you did not come forward with his existence."

Snape looked calm on the outside, but had a raging fire of anger inside him. "Come sit. I suppose we do have much to discuss.

As Shape led everyone into the sitting parlor, Harry looked at Draco sharply. Draco and Harry moved closer to the door of the dining room.

"Why didn't you tell us?" The voice was soft and quiet and Harry could tell it was close to tears.

"Why do you assume that I have hidden his existence from you? Perhaps I was just as shocked as you when he entered the hall."

Dumbledore looked at Snape with a twinkle in his eye. He knew Snape was lying. "Severus, you must understand that this is severe. You knew that this boy could save us all and you kept this hidden from us. How could you do that? You let him be near that… that… Monster! Who knows what level of Dark magic he knows. He is dangerous-"

Harry walked into the room, eyes blazing with rage. "Do. Not. Speak. Of. Father. That. Way. He is a better wizard than you could ever dream of being. Father is only bringing balance back to the world."

James looked at the small boy in front of him. "Father? What do you mean, father? I'm your father." James's eyes were locked on Harry and they were darkened with confusion. James could not understand why his son would say something like that.

"Mr. Marvolo, I do believe that you've said enough." Snape said sternly.

"No, Snape, I have not!" Harry shouted at Snape and drew out his wand.

"Harry!" James yelled.

Harry pointed his wand at James. "Don't call me that! You have no right!" Harry's eyes were an emerald fire and had a firm grip on his wand. He wasn't shaking, in fact he was eerily calm.

"I have no right to call my own flesh and blood by the name I gave him?" James matched Harry's raging anger. "You're even named after me!"

"You have no right! You are not my father!" Harry practically screamed at James. Harry knew that he had done what he had been ordered to do. "You will never be my father!"

_**Hello, Harry Potter fandom! **_

_**This is my first HP story, but I have many, many others for the anime of Fairy Tail.**_

_**I really hope you enjoyed this first chapter! See you all next time!**_

_**-SnowFairyLove**_


	2. Dark Lord's Son

**Chapter 2 – Dark Lord's Son**

Harry walked alone along the halls that made up the dungeons. He had Snape at this hour and chose to be excused. He was still upset as to what had happened. He had followed his father's orders to deny the Potters, to break them by showing who his loyalties were with.

He found himself staring at the stone wall that acted as a door to the Slytherin common room. Muttering the password, he entered with the intention of taking a few minutes sitting on the couches in front the fireplace. As soon as he made himself comfortable, the fireplace lit up in green flames and Bella and Nacrissa stepped through.

"Mum!" Harry nearly yelled. "What's going on? Is Father okay?"

Bella watched her son with an amused smile. "Why is it that every time I see you those are the first three things you say to me?"

Harry jumped up and clenched his fists. "Well, is he?"

Bella laughed. "Yes, Harry, he's perfectly fine. He has a new order and wants your report. Also, where is Draco?"

"In class, I guess." Harry shrugged, before growing more serious. "Like my orders entailed, I blew my cover and Dumbledore knows that I am close to Father, as well does the Potters. They also know that I am not going to leave Father's side. Father's fighting to make the world a better place for us." Harry's eyes were shining with pride.

"Good." Bella nodded. "And phase two?"

"The opportunity has not arisen yet." Harry said simply.

"The Dark Lord will see you at Christmas, Harry. He would like progress by then."

"Very well, Mum, but when will you come see me again?"

Nacrissa looked at her sister with small, sheepish eyes. "Harry, we're going on a small job for the Dark Lord. We could be gone for months. But I promise that we'll come see you and Draco as soon as we return, okay?" Nacrissa's voice was soft and gentle, but it did nothing to mask the words.

Harry just stared at his aunt and mother. "What do you mean by you could be gone for months?"

"Harry, we have a very important task ahead of us. We can't tell you what just yet, but you'll know soon enough." Bella said with a sad smile. She hated keeping information from her son. "Harry, please understand. We have no real options here. Like you, we have to follow the Dark Lord's orders."

Harry remained quiet, not sure what to say for the first time in his life. Harry was shocked that Voldemort would keep something important from him. "Does… Does Father not… trust me?" His voice was quiet, shaking almost. Harry had sat back down on the couch, before his eyes were caught by the fire place. He stood back up and smiled evilly. He walked over to the fireplace and pointed his wand at it. He felt the magic come to him on instinct and gripped his wand tighter. He watched with dulled amusement as the flames turned green and walked through.

"Riddle Manor!"

The words echoed through Bella and Nacrissa's ears as the watched in horror as Harry tore his way through the floo system. Coming to their senses in seconds, they followed after him.

Harry was well into the Manor with he felt Bella grab him by the arm and try to pull him away from the door leading to his father's chamber.

"What do you think he will say when he finds out that you left that bloody school? What will he say when he finds out that you're throwing the whole plan away because-"

"Harry?"

Harry turned around at the sound of the baritone voice that called his name. "Father!" Harry rushed his way over to the Dark Lord, not wanting to wait in meeting with him this Christmas. Voldemort was the only thing on Harry's mind and Bella could see that it was no use to scold him. "Father, is it true? Is it true you're not going to tell me what Mum and Cissy are going to do for you?" Harry was a mess as he looked up at his father for any sign of confirmation.

Voldemort sighed and scooped up his eleven year old son into his arms. "Harry, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be attending your classes?"

Harry let out a small chuckle. "Of course not. They're a joke even if Snape is the one teachers. But seriously, Father, do you not trust me to help you anymore?"

Voldemort gave his son a soft smile. "Remember, Harry, that you have a very important part in this, too. You mustn't worry about the others. It'll all come together." Voldemort put down his son and walked him over to the fireplace. Voldemort wordlessly pointed his wand at the fire and watched it turn green. "Go back now. I'll get your report from Bella." Harry smiled at his father and entered the fireplace, going back to Hogwarts.

Voldemort looked at the fireplace with curiosity. "Did either of you let him come back?"

Both Bella and Nacrissa shook their heads. "Of course not!"

"So neither of you manipulated the floo system to let him leave Hogwarts?" Voldemort smiled with pride at the realization that his son was progressing so far. "He sure has come far, hasn't he?"

It was late November as Draco watched his best friend with awe as he flawlessly performed the levitation spell on the first try. It was Charms at the moment with a Slytherin and Gryffindor mix and Professor Flitwick was going absolutely nuts over how well Harry was doing for it being nearly December.

"Merlin, Mr. Potter! You're a natural!" Flitwick proclaimed as he smiled at the young Dark Prince. "Another ten points for Slytherin!"

"It's Marvolo." Harry corrected with a growl as many of the other Slytherins looked ready to correct the small professor with their very limited spell work while the Gryffindors looked at Harry with awe as well.

"Ah, that's right. My apologies, Mr. Marvolo. You do however look very much like Mr. James Potter. He was a terrible at charms, but Lily was brilliant! She could have pursued a good career as a Charms Master, but instead followed Severus with a Potions Mastery."

"Thanks for the useless information on people who don't concern me, Professor. The Potters are not, in anyway, related to me."

There was an awkward silence for a few moments when the classroom door opened to reveal the Headmaster. The Headmaster smiled at the curious students and locked eyes with the only burning emerald fire in the mix. "Mr. Marvolo, would you please come with me?" There was a long silence before Harry said or did anything to address Dumbledore's question.

When he did, he had an emotionless mask set in place. "Very well, Dumbledore." Harry stood from the desk he was sitting at and tapped the desk twice, letting Draco know that he is going through with phase two of the plan Voldemort had set for him. Following Dumbledore out, Harry took deep, silent breaths, He did not trust the man walking beside him, nor would he ever.

Harry waited for the old Headmaster to speak to him and he didn't until they were standing in front of the lake. "Mr. Marvolo, how are you?"

Harry refused to answer him. He was not going to let him create small talk with him as though they were friends. "What do you want, Dumbledore?"

"Nothing, my boy. Nothing."

"No, you want something. You always do. Father told me what you're like."

"You mean Tom? Yes, I imagine he would tell you all but good things about me. Harry, my boy, do you know of the potential you show and waste it on Dark Magic?" Dumbledore looked at Harry, who was still looking out at the lake that rested above the Slytherin Common Room.

"Are you going to force veritaserum down my throat, making give away my father's secrets?!" Harry found himself growing angry with the old wizard. He wanted to leave this school and never come back, but he loved his father too much to disobey him.

"No." The answer wasn't quiet or said in denial; it was said as though it were fact and never going to happen. "No, I have no reason to give you such a potion."

There was a long pause and the tension lessened slightly.

"Harry, tell me, do you want to know who your parents are?"

"I know who they are. My parents are the ones who raised me, I need no one other than that." Harry said sternly. "Now, stop calling me 'Harry'. I won't allow you to be so disrespectful. I don't like you."

"So, sorry then, Mr. Marvolo, but you cannot make me fear your name just as I do not fear the name Tom dubbed himself with."

"Voldemort…" Harry said almost fondly, which was not missed by Dumbledore. "Father, did not want the name of a muggle."

"I'm aware, yet he gave you his name, his first name at the very least." Dumbledore mused.

Harry furrowed his brows in anger. "It's the name I was given, so I will take it with honor." Harry placed a hand on his chest, right over his heart. Harry was still only looking out at the lake, but Dumbledore could tell he was focused on other things.

"That wasn't the name you were given at birth, Mr. Marvolo. It was Harry James Pot-"

"No." Harry cut him off. "That is not my name."

Dumbledore gave him a small, sad smile. "Getting upset over a name is pointless, Mr. Marvolo."

"Dumbledore, what is it _you_ want from me? You did not pull me out of my class to talk about names."

"Right you are, but I do not want anything from you."

"Then, I'll be heading back to class then."

"If you would wait a moment, Mr. Marvolo, I'll have a visitor for you." It was as though it was perfect timing because Harry looked to his left and found an approaching figure. He recognized him immediately as James Potter.

Scoffing at the sight, Harry turned on his heel and went to go back to the Charms room when he heard it.

"Yo, Harry."

It was a deep baritone voice that called his name so smoothly. Harry turned to face James as he tightly gripped his wand in his pocket.

"Potter, I thought we established that you are not to call me by my name." The words were cold and harsh and full of venom. Harry was glaring at James with an intensity that Voldemort wore when he was annoyed.

"You're my son, so I'm going to call you by your name whether you like or not, _Harry_, so you'll learn some respect."

Harry was looking at James with an anger filled mask and was ready to tear the man apart. James just smiled at the boy and reached into his pocket. Harry tensed at the action. He was watching James carefully seeing what he was going to do as he gripped his own wand tightly.

James pulled a small parcel out of his pocket and tapped it with his wand, making it grow. "Here, Harry. Consider it a late birthday present." He held it out to Harry, who just scowled and wandlessly unraveled it.

James stood in slight awe at his son's capabilities and smirked as his son's curiosity got the better of him.

The packaging fell away and revealed a broom, a Nimbus 2000 in fact. Harry's eyes grew in awe, but quickly scowled at James.

"I hate you, Potter. Trying to buy a child's affection with money and brooms. How… stupid, petulant even. I will always hate you, and it will continue to grow the more you try to attempt to sway my loyalties." With that said, Harry turned away from James and the headmaster, leaving them with somber faces and unfulfilled wishes.

Harry sighed as he watched the creatures swim in the lake above him. It was later that day when he found himself in potions and under the eye of Lily Potter. She was very attentive to him, constantly hovering over Harry's shoulder and smiling at his progress. He grew annoyed very fast and stormed out of the classroom without so much as a glance at his perfectly brewed Cure of Boils potion or the rest of the class. He returned to his senses when Draco shifted next to him. He was sleeping on the couch next to him. Draco's head fell onto Harry's shoulder, making Harry grow a small smile. Harry set Draco's head into his lap and played idly with his blonde locks as his mind went back to his first lesson in Potions with Lily.

She kept insisting that she watch his every move as he went about making the potion. She was adamant about it too, in short causing Harry to storm out, but she seemed to let him go. That's what puzzled him the most. Unlike James, Lily didn't seem like she was pushing him to accept her as his mother. And also unlike James, Lily seemed to only treat him like a favourite student instead of a son. He found her odd.

She had called Snape and he had found Harry in the Common Room exactly where he was now. Snape was irritated with him as far as he could tell. Harry knew Snape had called his Father and alerted him of his… escapade. He knew that father would not be pleased with his actions today and was expecting a howler any day now.

Instead of the howler, he watched the fireplace's fire burst in green. Nacrissa stepped out and stepped to the side to reveal Snape and then Bella. Draco was now very aware of the people in the room and sat up looking between his mother and his aunt's furious looks.

"Harry Tom Marvolo! Do you have any idea what you have done? You brought a detention onto yourself! A detention with Dumbledore no less!" Bella seethed.

Harry stood, eyes blazing with rage. "What did Father say?"

"He said you did well." Snape admitted quietly. "But you also have to understand that this is not the way he wanted you to get close to Dumbledore. He wanted you to emotionally get close to him not physically."

"I believe Father told me to worry about my mission and no one else's and I do believe that the same would go for you. I know what I'm doing, Snape. Do not scold me, it'll end horribly for you if I tell him so."

Harry watched as the faces of not only the adults but the group of students that came into the common room to see what was going on, pale at Harry's tone. Harry knew the effect his words had on the adults and he hated to threaten Bella and Nacrissa. He would apologize to them later, but he had to maintain order here. If he lost control it could end horribly for him. He wanted to prove to his Father that he could handle himself and didn't have to worry about him. He knew that he'd have to prove himself here. He could not show he was out of control with his mission.

He was caught by Filch for wandering the halls during class hours and alerted Dumbledore just as Lily had. Filch just wouldn't be happy until Harry was getting some form of punishment, so Dumbledore gave him a detention with his headmaster. Harry was not happy to be stuck in the same room as the old man, but this was his father's mission for him, so he would go on anyway.

Harry turned to walk away when he felt a shaking hand grab his arm. He looked over his shoulder and found a scared Snape. Harry's voice was quiet." Snape, if you knew any better, you'd have known not to have touched me." As soon as Harry finished, he pulled out his wand from his pocket and pointed it at Snape.

Harry barely registered the whispers of the students as he focused in on Snape.

"Wait! Is he using his left hand? Wasn't he using his right in class today? He's like You-Know-Who!" A first year explained the obvious, stating that Harry was even more like Voldemort then they actually thought.

Harry smirked at this, he was proud to be called the Dark Lord's son. He shot a bone-breaking curse at Snape, breaking his right arm. He was used to the tormented looks he received from the Death Eaters Voldemort tortured enough to be unaffected by Snape's look of agony as the satisfying sound of his arm snapping in the center rang through the room.

The only sound was Snape's moans in pain as Harry left the room and the people inside.

Harry was sitting in the Library, seeing as Lucius had shown up that night and lectured him on his actions, but Harry ignored him. He wasn't going to listen to what his father's Death Eaters had to say about his father's plan.

His thoughts were shattered when he saw someone sit down in front of him. He instantly recognized her as the Mudblood he met on the train. She had a pile of books in her arms and set them down. He noticed that she didn't even seem aware to his presence. He watched her crack open the book on the top and begin reading. He read the words on the page upside down and realized she was reading up on the potion that cures boils. He had forgotten that the Gryffindors were in the same potions with the Slytherins. He assumed they were assigned an essay and that was why she was here.

He was about to get up when her head snapped up and she sighed after looking around.

"I forgot my ink well…" She started to get up when Harry summoned placed one in front of her. Wordlessly he moved to leave when he stopped at her words. "Thank you."

"No problem, Miss Granger. And please, do call me Hadrian."

He kept walking, a plan already forming in his head. He left the library, not bothering to acknowledge the Mudblood behind him any further.

Once he turned down the hall, he quickly ducked back around the corner. On the other side stood Dumbledore and Lucius Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy, I do not understand why the boy concerns you so much. His detention is justified. The boy is not your ward, Lucius. There's nothing you can do."

Harry heard footsteps walking his way and took a deep breath as he turned the corner, his eyes met with Dumbledore. The old wizard simply smiled at Harry. "Evening, Mr. Marvolo. Are you ready for your detention?"

Harry shrugged. "Why not, professor?" Harry smirked at Lucius as he followed Dumbledore to his office.

Harry gave a small smirk at Dumbledore before taking a seat in front of the desk, swinging his feet over the side of the arm. "So what's my detention, Professor? Scrubbing the floors? Perhaps it's organizing the library? Or even your favorite, forcing me to accompany the Potions Professor on an herb collection in the Forbidden Forest?" Harry paused his thoughts for a second. "Not that I want to be anywhere near that… Mud-"

"Mr. Marvolo, I should hope you know better than speak of my staff using such filthy words."

"Says the half-blood." Harry scoffed.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at him. "You do know you're a half-blood yourself, right?"

Harry's head snapped up at this. He lifted a hand to his forehead and pushed his hair away to show the mark of his father on his skin. "I am no such thing, you idiot. I am the heir! I am not a disgrace!"

There was a silence after Harry huffed at Dumbledore. It was a few more minutes before Dumbledore said anything. And when he did the old man's voice was quiet, "Mr. Marvolo, I believe you should have some light shed upon you and your life." When Harry said nothing to show he was listening, Dumbledore frowned, but continued anyway. "When you were but a baby, there was a prophecy made about a boy who would be born at the end of July that would be the end of Voldemort. Voldemort had heard this as well and he discovered your existence. He forced the Potters' Secret Keeper, Peter Pettigrew, to reveal their location, Godric's Hollow. Voldemort called for a raid on your head. And from what I see before me, you were raised by him himself. You were taken from the people who loved you above all else." Dumbledore paused as he watched for Harry's reaction.

Harry was staring at Dumbledore, but he wasn't seeing Dumbledore. He was taking his time in thinking about this. His father raided the Potter Manor and stole him… Harry smiled, not smirking, which surprised Dumbledore. "Perhaps, Professor, I could see what the Potters are like, but Father would not be happy about it. So, I will meet with them tonight."

"I can't believe it, James!" Lily smiled at her husband. "Our son is recognizing us, James! This is great!"

James gave a large grin to his wife and grabbed her hand. "Our boy is alive, isn't he?"

They soon faced a stretch of stone wall and Lily took a deep breath. "Python." At that word, the wall faded and an archway took its place. They immediately noticed the boy they were meeting with. He was standing with Draco, listening to the blonde talk animatedly about how he had a fourth year write his Defense essay.

"I'm telling you, Harry. You have so much power here. You wouldn't have to lift a finger on anything."

"Draco, don't abuse the power I have given you." Harry said softly. "I don't want you to change." Harry cupped Draco's cheek as he saw the Potters standing at the entrance. Dropping his hand from Draco's warm cheek, Harry gave a smooth smile. It showed his cockiness and pride easily.

"I take it you're here on Dumbledore's orders? Well, Draco, let's go." He walked over to them with Draco at his side. Lily looked at Draco curiously. She remembered the time when Severus was watching him as a baby with such ease, like he had done this many times before. She began to wonder if Snape had done this for Harry, too.

"Hello…" She said quietly, attempting to break the silence that had formed between them.

"Ah, how rude of me," Draco smiled, his rich status clearly showing. "Draco Malfoy." He didn't hold his hand out to shake their hands. He only introduced himself because Harry had gestured for him to do so.

"Hadrian Tom Marvolo." Harry gestured to the leather couches behind him. "I summoned you here to make some things clear. It'd be best if you sit."

He waited until the Potters were sitting before speaking. He had turned so he was staring at the fire. "You are not my parents."

He heard more than saw James growl and get up from his seat as Lily tried to stop him. "Of course we are! You look almost just like me aside from your mother's eyes!"

Harry turned to face James and Lily. "If you would let me finish, Potter, you would not be rushing to such conclusions." He paused, thinking over his words carefully. "Tomorrow is Saturday and you will be ready in the Great Hall. You will show us what it is like to enjoy this world." His last sentence was so quiet, only Lily and Draco had heard it. Harry had turned to leave when James shot up and went to grab him when Harry reacted too fast for James. Harry had pulled his wand on James and muttered the body-binding curse. "Don't touch me, Potter." Harry gently and lovingly pocketed his wand and left for his dorm with Draco following after him. Harry only looked back at the Potters when he heard the sound of Lily and James leaving the common room after Lily undid his curse.

Harry closed his dorm room, which he shared with Draco, quietly. He was tired and did not want to deal with people anymore. He had had a long day before meeting with the Potters, and now that that meeting was over he was completely drained.

Draco was sitting on Harry's bed and patted the spot next to him. "Harry, you over did it again, didn't you?" Draco sighed when Harry slumped to the floor leaning against the wall. "You know how dangerous that is, mate. Come on, let's go to sleep. Tomorrow's the start of the weekend and we have to spend it with the Potters."

He stood from his spot and helped his best friend to his bed and took his robes off him. "I'm going to shower first, Draco."

Draco watched as Harry slowly walked towards the en suite bathroom clad in only a shirt and dress pants. He let out another sigh and walked to his trunk to set out his and Harry's night clothes. He also pulled out the vile of Dreamless Sleep and set it on Harry's pillow.

He heard a small thud come from the bathroom and let out the third sigh of the night. "Harry, you have to stop falling asleep in the shower…" He mumbled to himself as he opened the bathroom door to find a sleeping Harry under the shower stream.

Snape knocked on the door and opened it. "Prince, Malfoy, wake up. The Potters are here for you." He looked at each bed and found the two boys sleeping next to each other soundly, clinging onto each other as though they were falling. Snape smiled at this, remembering the simple times of his younger days. Snape had not realized that James had followed him down and pushed passed him. James stopped dead at the sight of Harry and Draco. James's face became unreadable as he marched over to the sleeping boys.

"My son is gay…"

The whisper was quiet, but it infuriated the greasy haired professor. "You were that way once, too, so don't you dare do what I think you will do. I will end you if you hurt the Prince." Snape's voice was low and dangerous, but quiet as well as he shook the boys awake. "Prince, Draco, wake up."

James had left by the time Harry and Draco crawled out of bed to get ready. They slowly got ready, seeing as neither were morning people, and entered the common room. Harry was holding Draco's hand as the said blonde led him over to the Potters. Draco was the more awake one this morning since Harry had overdone himself yesterday. James had clenched his fists at the sight.

Lily, however, was smiling at the adorable view she had. To her, Harry looked his age. Harry looked like a sleepy eleven year old boy who was shy. "Good morning, Harry, Draco. Are you ready for the day?"

Being too tired to correct her, Harry just nodded and leaned onto Draco for support as his knees gave out beneath him.

Only Snape and Draco seemed to catch onto this and immediately, Draco had his arm around Harry and was leading him over to one of the leather couches. Harry collapsed onto the couch and looked wearily up at his best friend.

"I can handle-"

"Go back to bed, Harry."

It wasn't often that Draco ordered Harry around and he was the only one that was able to and get away with it other than Voldemort.

"I told you-"

"No. Go back to bed, Harry. Your core can't handle it."

"Drake…" Harry hoped that using his nickname for Draco would soften him, and too his luck, it worked slightly. "I swear to take breaks if they agree with it."

Harry looked over to see Lily's worried face. "Your core? Your magic core? It's not stable is it?"

Harry gave a small cough. "It's just sealed, is all. It was too much for me when I was young."

Lily wanted to hug her son, her child. She wished she was there to help him back then and wanted nothing more than to turn back time and do it, but that was impossible.

Draco noticed Harry's breathing become more laboured and forced Harry's head into his lap. "Just rest, please, mate."

Snape saw James's eyes soften at the act and knew he what he was thinking about. Looking back at the boys, he saw Lily rubbing circles into Harry's stomach, looking like Bella when this sort of thing happened.

"Mum…" Harry whispered quietly, but everyone heard him. Lily's eyes filled with tears of happiness, James looked away from the boys and his wife and instead at the floor. Snape smiled at them.

Harry was in his own little world, dreaming in the daylight of home with his mother and father. He was dueling with Draco against some lower raking Death Eaters and his mother and father were cheering him on. He felt a smile grow on his face as he shot his finishing blow at the Death Eater, the cruciatus curse. He let out a dark chuckle as the Death Eater writhed and screamed in pain.

His daydreams were quickly broken at the searing pain that lashed out across his forehead. Slapping a hand onto his forehead, Harry let out a small whimper. He knew what this meant for him. His father had felt his condition. Harry struggled to get up, but managed to get to the fireplace before collapsing.

Draco quickly rushed over to Harry and picked him up. "He is going to bed." Draco said sharply as he carried Harry back into his dorm. He knew the Dark Lord would send his mother to go check on Harry. It was too much of a risk to send Bella with Phase 2 in action.

Draco carefully laid Harry on to his bed and placed the blanket over him before walking into the bathroom and soaking a cloth in cold water, knowing the fever that was coming. Draco walked back over to Harry and placed the cloth on his forehead. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked sadly at his best friend's state.

Half an hour later, here was a soft knock at the door before it opened to reveal Lucius and Nacrissa. Draco tried and failed to greet his parents with a smile. Harry was awake at this point, but very weak. Draco had been talking to him softly for the last twenty minutes, but had stopped when Harry had motioned for him to. Harry struggled to sit up, but managed with the help of Draco.

"Lucius, Cissy, it's nice to see you." Harry's voice was soft and kind, reminiscent of how he had once been.

"Prince," They both greeted formally.

He waved them over and motioned for Draco to get something from his trunk. "My sketchpad, Draco, please."

Nodding, Draco did as told and brought Harry the sketchpad from his trunk at the foot of his bed. Harry started to sketch and half an hour later he showed them the drawing of Voldemort standing in front of Hogwarts reaching out towards Harry as Dumbledore dragged him away.

Nacrissa gasped at the drawing. The look on drawn Harry's face was one of hurt. He looked like he was torn at which side he would go to.

Setting the drawing aside, Harry curled into bed and whispered goodnight before falling asleep.

"I'm going to take this with me." Lucius said as he picked up the sketchpad. "I believe the Dark Lord should hear about this."

Lucius flipped through the sketchpad and noticed the other drawings. One was of Harry and Voldemort dueling when Harry was young. Another was of Harry and Draco racing on their brooms. Flipping yet another page, Lucius saw a baby that looked eerily close to Harry in the arms of a woman with fiery red hair and bright emerald green eyes. The sketch was done in such detail and color it had thrown him off guard. He immediately recognized her as Lily Potter.

Nacrissa looked over her husband's shoulder and covered her mouth with her hand. "Merlin, Lucius, what do we do about this?"

Draco's head snapped up and he moved to grab the sketchpad. He grabbed the book and glared at his father. "This is Harry's business. Leave it alone." Draco clutched the book to his chest before tucking it away in Harry's trunk.

Despite the fact that Draco looked like he was fine with the drawing of Lily, he wasn't. He had seen that drawing many times because Harry would spend hours trying to figure out who it was, to no avail until he came to Hogwarts.

"Draco, this is the Prince's health we are dealing with. That sketchpad shows his instinct. We need to know if his loyalties still lie with the Dark Lord." Lucius tried to explain to his son.

"This so about Harry's health, not you trying to rat him out for a crime he didn't commit. He would never willingly betray the Dark Lord, as clearly proven by his latest sketch. Harry was being dragged away by the old man! I don't think you even realize that the grounds were white and decorated in celebration of the holidays." Draco took a deep breath before he continued. Dumbledore will not let Harry go back when the holidays come around.

Lucius nodded. "We suspected something like that would happen, so the Dark Lord gave us the order to bring him home at any cost. Look, Draco, we understand you're worried about the Prince, but this has gone too far."

"You wouldn't understand, Father. You wouldn't get why I do what I do. So I'm not going to make you by wasting my breath." Draco turned his attention back to Harry, who was still sleeping soundly despite the noise going on around him.

"I suppose we'll see you in a few months, then. Do take care, Draco." Nacrissa said to her son before taking one more look at Harry. "And please boys, be careful." Nacrissa grabbed her husband's arm and dragged him from the room.

Harry had a long time alone since we was still recovering and Draco had been forced to return to his classes. Bored beyond recognition, Harry sat in the library, since he was still feeling ill. Dumbledore had tasked James with watching over the young prince during the school hours and until Snape could watch him. He was reading a book from the fourth year shelves on how to make a poison cure when Harry saw Hermione sit in front of him. She was looking at Harry with a small sparkle in his eyes.

"Hello, Hadrian."

"Hello, Miss Granger. What brings you here?"

"I heard you were ill. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Oh, I'm just fine. Just a little cold. I'll return to my classes soon." He lied smoothly.

Hermione smiled at Harry. "You know you can call me by my name, Hadrian."

Harry smiled at her. It was a smooth, but fake, smile and full of hidden manipulation. "No, as much as Hermione doesn't fit you, I will call you as I have." Harry said calmly as he set the book he was reading onto the table. "Tell me, Miss Granger. Why else are you here?" Harry's tone grew serious as it was playful just moments before.

"I know who you are, Hadrian. I read up on you and kinda sorta broke into Professor Snape's office."

"What did you find?"

"My young Lord," She bowed her head low to show her loyalty.

Harry smirked. "So you pledge your allegiance to me and my father, Miss Granger, even though we will throw Mudbloods like you into slavery with the rest of the muggles. Or perhaps you were hoping that I would take a liking to you and keep you safe. If that is what you were hoping, you got lucky. If you truly serve me than you will do what I say."

"Anything you ask, my Lord."

Harry smirked as she walked him back to the Slytherin common room with James trailing behind.

xXx

_**So sorry it's been such a long time!**_

_**Also to my reviewers, I've been neglecting this story a bit, for multiple reasons, but this is chapter 2! **_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter **_

_**~SnowFairyLove~**_


	3. Holiday

**Chapter 3 – Holiday**

Draco and Harry stood in the Great Hall with the other students. It was the first day of the winter holidays and they were waiting for the Hogwarts Express to arrive. Harry was watching the snow fall outside as Draco tried vainly to warm his hands.

Harry grabbed Draco's hands and cupped them in his own and blew on them before removing his own gloves. "Here, Drake…"

Draco smiled at Harry's affectionate gesture. "Thanks, _Prince_."

Another ten minutes passed when the two boys were approached by two identical looking second year Slytherins. They each took a seat next to the boys with sly smiles on their faces.

"Hi Hadrian. Hi, Draco." They said together.

"I'm Blaire Zabini. That's my brother, Blake. You know my little brother, Blaise. Well, we thought we'd pay our respects, seeing as you're our-"The girl was interrupted by her brother.

"Shut up, Blaire! Professor Snape said no one outside the Slytherin House can know! What if someone hears you!?" He exclaimed in a hushed tone.

Draco let out a small chuckle. "I had forgotten how amusing Death Eater children could be. Go on, do entertain us more. Blokes like you are the reason this school is useless. They can't teach worth a knut." The two boys watched the look of rage form in their eyes.

"What did you say, Malfoy?" Blake stood from his seat next to Harry. He was gripping his wand tight and looked like he was ready to fire off a curse at any movement.

"Could you not follow my words? This is just further proof that education here is lacking."

Blaire was the next to shoot up from her seat, but quickly sat back down at the glare Harry was giving her. Harry had said nothing so far and had let Draco handle the situation. Now that Draco had made them angry, he was going to have to deal with them. "Enough, Draco. Don't waste your time on people who can't understand. It's not worth the headache." Harry shrugged.

Blake and Blaire stared at Harry. They were struck into silence. They didn't know what to say that wouldn't offend the young Dark Prince.

Harry laughed at their faces. "You said your name was Blaire, correct? I should introduce myself properly." He took her hand and shook it lightly. "Hadrian Tom Marvolo, but please call me Harry." Harry found the girl pretty and he smiled charmingly at her.

Blaire however found her heart beating fast at his smile. "Hello, Harry."

Draco coughed. "Harry, mate, a word?"

Harry smiled. "If you would excuse me, Miss Zabini."

They walked over to another part of the Great Hall and Harry looked at Draco. "What has your panties in a bunch?"

"Harry…Don't do that…"

Harry pushed Draco against the wall gentle enough to not cause a scene. "Do what?"

"Flirt with her. She's trash."

Harry smirked. "Compared to who?"

"To me…" Draco whispered, a large blush staining his cheeks.

Harry ducked his head down and kissed Draco's cheek gently. "Don't worry, Drake. I'll always be with you."

Draco smiled at him and leaned onto his shoulder. He only moved when the teachers had told the students the train had arrived. They had begun to walk towards the exit when he heard the familiar voice of Snape call for Harry and Draco.

"My young lord, your father wishes I take you and Draco with me to the Malfoy Manor. Bella will meet you there."

Harry frowned at Snape. He did not like to be interrupted. "Snape listen closely. Draco and I are taking the train and Nacrissa will meet us at King's Cross. I have a few things I need to deal with before I head home for the holidays."

Snape, finding himself unable to say no to the young prince, sighed heavily. "Then I shall accompany you."

"So be it. You're only trying to save your own neck anyway." Harry said with a shrug as Draco pulled Harry towards the exit.

They were one of the last students to get on the train, meaning they had to share a compartment with two people Harry knew would be entertaining.

Ron and Hermione were minding their own business when the door to their compartment suddenly opened to reveal the young Slytherins the two Gryffindors despised above all else. The two boys sat down and gave sly smiles to them. Professor Snape stood in the door way and smiled at the frowning Gryffindors.

"There's no problem right?"

"Of course not, Professor," Hermione said immediately, almost forgetting her act as a Gryffindor that hates the young Dark Prince.

"Good" was all he said before closing the door and waiting, standing guard, outside.

Harry leaned back and smirked at Hermione. "Hello again, miss Granger."

"Hello, Hadrian…" She mumbled, a small blush on her cheeks, making Draco frown in jealousy. "How are you this morning?"

"Much better, thank you, Miss Granger." Harry was enjoying the look of pure jealousy rolling off of Draco. Taking his hand discretely, Harry squeezed Draco's in an effort to quell his worries. "Ah, how are you Mister Weasly? You seem quite upset."

Ron frowned at Harry. "Listen up, Potter. I'm not-"

Harry stood from his seat and didn't even stop to hear Draco's , "Oh you've done it now, Weasel."

Harry quickly composed himself. "That is not my name, Mister Weasly, so I do not suggest you call me that again." He sat back down and gave a deep sigh before locking eyes with Hermione.

He could see in her eyes that she desperately wanted to tell Ron who Harry actually was, but he shook his head a fraction. He turned to see Draco looking at him with an unamused expression.

"What is it, Draco? Why are you looking at me so distastefully?" Harry smirked. Harry sat back and watched Draco's flustered reaction.

"Nothing. I'm just shocked you didn't hex the weasel into next week." Draco shrugged, trying to keep his aristocratic air about him.

Harry's smirk grew before turning to Hermione. "Very well, Miss Granger. I believe you can convince Mister Weasly that he'd be better off on our side." Harry was watching Ron carefully through the corner of his eye. Ron's face seemed to pale into a ghostly shade at the words "our side".

Ron's eyes grew wide. "What is he talking about, 'Mione?"

Hermione smiled at Harry. "Thank you, Hadrian," She turned her attention over to Ron. "Do you trust me, Ron?"

"Of course, 'Mione." Ron said without a moment's pause. "Why?"

"This is Hadrian Tom Marvolo. He is the one that will steer a new age in. He's the young Prince of the house of Marvolo. He's the Dark Prince and known amongst Death Eaters as such. From what I read, he-"

"Miss Granger,"

The two words were sharp and clipped as the door opened to the compartment. In the doorway was Severus Snape, who had been listening on through a charm, with the angriest of looks.

"You will not scold her, Snape."

Harry's tone was cold and full of the unsaid punishment as promise.

Dropping down to his knees, Snape bowed his head. "My apologies, my young prince."

Ron stared at this before letting out a laugh. "Blimey, never in my days would I have thought I'd see Snape bow down to a student!"

Hermione had moved over to sit with her Prince and failed to notice the stabbing looks she was getting from Draco. Snape sat in Hermione's spot and sighed. "Prince, do understand that I cannot allow her to speak any further. It is your father's wishes."

Harry just looked at Snape like he was stupid. "My father has given me more trust than you, Snape. You'd remember well to think of what he'd do to you if he found out you were bossing around my friends."

"Friends?" Draco said incredulously. "How is this Mudblood and blood traitor your friends?"

Harry turned slowly to face Draco, a small smile on Harry's lips. "Why? Are you jealous of them? Had I not reassured you enough?"

Draco was flustered and Snape's chuckling did not help the situation in Draco's opinion. "Shut up, Harry." He grumbled and turned to look out the window.

Harry sighed, promising himself to talk to Draco later. "Mister Weasly, I'd like to ask you for your allegiance, if you are willing to give it, of course."

Ron looked at Harry with a calculating look. "You want me to follow you?"

"Indeed,"

"You want me to go Dark."

"Yes," Harry answered simply.

"Why?"

"Why not? You didn't seem like much of the light anyway." _And you'd be the perfect message to send to Dumbledore. _Harry thought to himself.

Hermione smiled at Ron. "It's okay. I've already sworn my loyalty." She rolled up her sleeve to show the skull with a snake coming out of its mouth, The Dark Mark. She smiled almost fondly of it.

"Also, Miss Granger, I had asked a seventh year to look into some things for me. He informed me of this." Harry summoned a small stack of papers and handed them to her.

At the very top was a newspaper that made her heart stop.

**Child Rescued from Death Eaters! Placed Under Protection of Albus Dumbledore.**

She was adding the article slowly and found her hands shaking and sweating with shock and fear.

_Today, a child was found and rescued from the home of one of Voldemort's followers. The child was found running on the grounds of the Black estate and when aurors tried approach it. The child let out an attack of accidental magic. Bellatrix Lestrange was the captor when she came out to face the aurors, wand blazing with curses and seven lives were lost. Unfortunately, this child was not the young boy the world was hoping to see alive, Harry Potter, it was a small pure blood child, and a perfectly healthy one at that._

Hermione put the paper down and covered her face with her hands before looking up at the cover photo. Something in the background caught her eye. It was a little boy with messy jet black hair and emerald green eyes that she could see clearly even though the photo was in black and white.

"Hadrian…" She said slowly. "Isn't that you?"

Harry didn't look at her right away. He had remembered this incident. He was not the first child to be brought up by Bella. She had at one time, a child of her own and he remembered exactly what had happened.

"It is," Harry said quietly. "Do you not remember?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, I do not, but I want to."

Harry nodded and looked at Snape. "As I thought. Snape, the potion I had you prepare, did you bring it with you?"

"It's not yet finished, my Prince."

Sighing, Harry turned his attention back to Ron and Hermione. "You look just like Bella and Rohdolphus…" He smiled whimsically. "To think my half-sister is alive is amazing. Hermione, you will alert those squibs you call your parents that you are staying at Hogwarts for Christmas, but you will be coming home with me and Draco. Send an owl in the morning." Harry pulled out his wand and focused it on Ron. "As for you, Mr. Weasly, you are free to go home for the holiday and think over your loyalties. We will have much to discuss when we return."

It was another ten minutes when Snape instructed them to change into muggle attire and be ready to disembark. Harry and Draco both spelled on their change of clothes and turned away from the other two. Five minutes later, all of them were seated and waiting as the train pulled into the station.

Harry was holding Hermione's hand as he led her over to where Nacrissa was standing with Lucius. Draco had a small smile on his face. He was happy to see his cousin again. He hadn't seen her since they were small children. He knew Harry had missed his sister just as much. She was Bella and Rohdolphus's child, their true child. She had Bella's unruly, curly hair and Rohdolphus's eyes and hair colour.

Nacrissa stared at the girl clinging to her nephew's hand, instantly recognizing her as her sister's child. Rushing over to the Gryffindor clad girl, she embraced little Hermione. "Oh, my sweet child you're alive. You're alive."

Hermione hugged the strange woman, to her at least, not quite sure what to do. They stayed like that until Severus cleared his throat. Hermione pulled away and resumed her place next to Harry, holding his and Draco's hands tightly.

Draco squeezed Hermione's hand in an attempt to reassure her that everything was okay. Draco had quickly realized that Harry meant nothing to leave him and if Harry was still by him, he was happy. Harry was his guide, and if Harry trusted Hermione, then Draco would trust her too.

"Aunt Cissy, I believe we should get going." Harry said, glancing around nonchalantly at the people who were staring at the Malfoy matriarch behaving in such a way. Severus quickly grabbed Harry and Draco and pulled them over to the apparation point located on the other end of King's Cross. Severus looked back at the ladies behind him and smiled at them. Hermione was openly talking about her first year so far at Hogwarts. She was holding Nacrissa's hand and smiling all throughout the conversation.

Harry had been quiet through this, listening to the sounds and whispers of the people in the station. They were curious as to why Snape was walking around with a boy that looked eerily like James Potter. Harry was shooting daggers at them and keeping his head held high. He knew that they were staring because they thought he was the Potter child, but he wasn't. He was the Prince of the House of Slytherin. The Potter child was dead, and all he had to do was play the part.

Severus gripped the two boys tightly and apparated to Riddle Manor with Hermione and Nacrissa only moments after. Harry pulled out his wand and did his best to perform his patronus, the ghostly white stag. "Go, and tell father we're home and that we've brought a guest."

It was a moment later, when he was graced with the presence of his father. "Harry, I see you've been practicing your patronus charm. You're getting better." Noticing the girl holding his son's hand, he looked at her curiously. "And who is this, Harry?" He said in the kindest voice he could manage, which came out cold and distant.

Harry cleared his throat and smiled before bowing to his father. "Father I'd like you to meet Hermione Granger. She is a friend from school. She wanted to experience a wizarding home, so I brought her home. I hope you do not mind, Father."

Voldemort looked at Harry before turning to Hermione. "Granger, was it?"

"Yes, my Lord." Hermione bowed.

"You act like you're a pureblood, yet you don't have the name of one. Why is that?"

Hermione smiled. "Because Harry has informed me that I have a bit of a memory problem, my Lord. I am the child of Bellatrix and Rohdolphus Lestrange."

"Nacrissa," Voldemort said quietly. "Go get Bella. Severus, get Lucius and Wormtail as well and gather in my study." After they scurried off, Voldemort turned to Harry with a small frown. "You should have known better than to get your mother's hopes up. This will crush her and you will deal with the consequences." Voldemort didn't want to deal with an emotional Bella. She was absolutely unbearable and had a tendency to destroy everything.

Nacrissa and Bella walked into the room and the air seemed to still.

"My Lord, you called for-" Her words were cut as her eyes landed on Hermione. Bella slowly moved in front of her. Looking down at her, Bella's voice sounded small and meek compared to her usual voice of confidence. "My little girl…"

Those three words made tears spring out from Hermione's eyes. "Mum!" Hermione rushed over to the woman she knew in her heart that was her mother. She embraced her mother and held her tight.

Harry wanted to smile, but found he couldn't. He was jealous almost. He wanted to be the one in Bella's arms. He wanted his family to be like it was. He lied about wanting Hermione back in his life. He wanted the little girl he grew up with. He wanted Claire Sophia Lestrange, not Hermione Jean Granger, but he also wanted his mother to be happy.

Bella released her daughter and gently lifted up the sleeve of Hermione's robes and brushed her hand over a faint red scar on her forearm. "My little Claire is really alive." Bella was smiling and crying at the same time. When she lost Rohdolphus she only had her daughter until she was five before the Aurors came and stole her child.

"Claire, where were you? Where did the hide you? We looked everywhere for you!" Bella said with both anger and promised wrath.

"I had spent my time with…er…Muggles. But they weren't terrible! In fact I had a rather enjoyable childhood. Both my parents were dentists."

Harry quickly jumped in. "Dentists are muggle doctors who work on a person's teeth, Mother."

Voldemort, who had been quietly listening to the exchange, decided then to intercede. "Harry, Draco, Nacrissa, come. We have things to get done."

Harry had walked out next to his father, with Draco and Nacrissa following behind. He knew what his father was doing. Voldemort was giving Bella a chance to get to know Hermione. Harry quietly followed his father, thinking to himself about the chance that this is a ploy to get Hermione to be a spy for Dumbledore. He knew it was unlikely, but there was stull the possibility. Harry hadn't realized that he was following his father to his private study until the door softly shut behind him.

Inside, Lucius, Severus and a short fat man with fraying hair cowering in the corner, waited for the four to enter. They bowed to Voldemort and Harry. "My Lord and young Dark Prince," their voices rang out strongly. Harry knew this was normal for him. He knew this should not shake him to the core, but it did. He was, shaken.

Harry stood quietly, trying hard to ignore the shaky feeling in his core. He watched his father sit at his desk. Promptly, he stood to his father's right, not breaking eye contact with Draco as the shaky feeing continued its rampage.

"Lucius, Severus, Wormtail, thank you for meeting me so quickly. I should tell you that I am out of my wits control with the situation that has arisen today." Voldemort said. "Harry has discovered something he was better off not discovering. Harry do tell whom you brought home with you today?"

"Hermione Granger, also known as Claire Sophia Lestrange." He answered without hesitation.

There were soft gasps coming from the men, excluding Snape, and the two portraits on the walls.

"And the thing that strikes me is odd, Harry, because both you and Draco's mind was wiped of all memories of her. As well as Bella's memories. The thing is, is that you should have never been able to recognize her. So explain, how did you find out this was Claire?"

Harry looked his father in the eyes, finally breaking the small amount of concentration he had focused on Draco. "I do not know, Father." Harry said slowly. "It is quite possible that over time the spell simply faded over time or simply just broke at the sight of my dear sister."

Voldemort frowned at the sister comment, but didn't say anything about it. "Severus, give the girl a once over. Any and all tracking spells should have been broken in the floo, but one can never be to weary."

"Of course, my Lord." Severus kneeled before leaving to seek out Bella and Hermione.

"Lucius, you will start digging inside the Ministry for everything to with the Claire's kidnapping and her alias, Hermione Jean Granger." Voldemort paused as Lucius copied Snape's actions before turning to Wormtail. "And you, Wormtail, you will assist the young girl with anything she needs, and she is allowed to punish you as she wishes."

"O-o-o-o-of c-c-course, my L-Lord." The rat-man stammered before leaving the room as well.

"Nacrissa," His tone now much softer then the tone he had used with the men. "You have done well, raising these two. For that I commend you for all you've done. Yet, I have one more request. I ask you to take Harry and Claire with you for your Christmas Ball this year. I would like to show that Dumbledore has no control over Wizarding Britain."

"But, my Lord, what of the Ministry officials and the Potters…Surely they'll be attending as they do every year."

"I am sure in my actions, Nacrissa." Voldemort said simply. "You are dismissed Nacrissa, I'd like to have a talk with them."

Nacrissa bowed and smiled. "Thank-you, my Lord."

When the door shut for the final time, Voldemort frowned. "You both will not enjoy what I have to say in a moment."

"What is it, Father?" Harry said quietly, his eyes focused completely and solely on his father.

"Harry, I would like to officially ask you to start looking for a pureblood girl... and yes, I am well aware of the situation you and Draco are in and the feelings you have nearly shared since childhood, but in the eyes of the public and for the sake of and heir, you will need to find a girl and start courting her. You do not have to abandon your feelings, and better to find one that does not care about your feelings for Draco and would perhaps allow you to pursue them further. I am merely just putting the notion out there. I want you to have a stable…Family before you take over for me."

Harry looked at Draco before quickly looking down at the floor. He had seen the ghostly white shade of fear on his face and it made Harry's heart twist painfully at the image that's been burned into his retinas. He felt that shaky feeling increase four times over. He was finding it hard to hold himself together as well. He knew that his fear and pain was showing on his face, but for once in his life, he didn't care about his pride and allowed his mask to slip. His father's words had hit him hard and deeply, so hard he almost felt like emptying the contents of his stomach onto the expensive rug beneath his feet. Harry, somehow, knew that Draco was feeling the same. The thought of never being able to be with Draco was frightening and unreal.

Voldemort knew his son was stricken with fear and disbelief. "Harry, I'm not saying you should go off and marry a girl now. I just want you to know my wishes and to keep an eye out for this girl."

"Forgive me, my Lord, but why can't we just do what you had done with Harry. We can perform a blood adoption to get the heir. Plus you'd have the name of the Malfoys forever in your family tree."

Voldemort seemed to take this into consideration. "Yes, that may be a viable option as well."

Tears of relief sprung from Harry's eyes at the words. "Thank you, Father." Harry did not move to comfort Draco, knowing that such a notion of affection would anger his father.

Voldemort, however, suppressed a smile at the look of relief on his beloved son's face. There was a soft knock on the door and it opened at Voldemort's silent, magical command. It revealed to be little Hermione standing in the doorway.

"My Lord," She curtsied politely, not quite knowing what to do.

"Ms. Lestrange," Voldemort said with a small smile. "What is it you seek from me?"

"I wish to owl my parents – the muggles that raised me I mean."

"That is a matter that you should take up with your mother." Voldemort said simply, as though he knew she had another request from him. "That is all?"

She smiled. "Of course, you of all people, my Lord, would see that I had another task on my agenda. I would like to offer a suggestion. From my understanding, Harry's role is to get close to Dumbledore and cripple him so you can win the war, correct? I would like to offer that Harry get close to the Potters. Dumbledore dotes on them, often referring to them as his favorite past students with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Dumbledore would trust Hadrian because of his parents. He sees the Potters as Light wizards, and they are, but he also believes that the Light runs through families." She took moment to breathe when Voldemort spoke up.

"Claire," He said slowly. "I would like to guess your plan is for Harry to get close to the Potters by spending time with them." He sighed. "Claire, your plan is solid and eerily accurate for a child. However, I do not want my heir to spend time with such… disturbing company. No, he will stay in the care of Nacrissa and Lucius."

Hermione nodded her head respectfully. She wanted to help Harry out. She wanted to make her Lord happy. "My Lord, is it possible that you would allow me to aid Hadrian? I would do anything to make sure he succeeds."

Voldemort said nothing and when it looked like he wasn't going to Harry did. "No, Claire, this is something Father has asked me to do and I will do it alone."

Voldemort nodded and dismissed them after stating his agreement with his son.

The three first years exited the Dark Lord's study. Harry was the first to speak out of the three.

"I am weary." Harry said stiffly. "I'm going to retire for the day. Good night."

Harry walked down the hall, leaving the other two in his dust. He was indeed tired and wanted to know what his father was thinking towards Dumbledore. He wanted to ask his father what he was planning, but he just held his breath and decided to wait until the truth was revealed to him. There was no sense to rush things, he told himself, the time will come when its meant to.

He reached the south wing of the manor, one blocked off to the Death Eaters. Sighing softly, Harry entered after hissing the word "open" in parseltongue. He wanted to just sleep at this point. Opening the door to his room, he collapsed onto his bed and decided to sleep without bothering to kick off his shoes.

He laid there a minute, thinking of the two people he cared about most in his life, Draco and his beloved dead sister, Claire.

Draco hated Claire growing up. He often couldn't stand to be in the same room as her. Their personalities were different, but similar. They both saw Harry as something frail and that needed protecting.

The thought of that irked Harry now.

There was a soft knock on the door and he sighed. He waved his hand at the door.

"Harry…"

"Yes, Mother?"

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing is the matter, Mother." Harry sighed, but internally he was glad she came to see him. "I was feeling weary and wished no more than to seek out rest."

He felt her sit on the edge of his bed and begin to rub small circles into his back. "That's not it, is it, my little boy?"

"Why are you even here?" His voice was cold and distant, matching Voldemort's to a T. "I would like to sleep."

"Claire thinks you hate her."

Harry remained quiet.

"You do, then? Then why bring her here?" Bellatrix pressed on.

"A Pureblood doesn't belong in a nest of Muggles. That's all."

"Claire was fine with her Muggles." Bella said softly.

"What are you getting at?"

"My dear little Hadrian, you're trying to replace yourself with your sister. You think that if Claire is home, then I'll focus my attention on her and not you, correct?"

"If that is what you want to think than so be it. I do not answer to you anymore. So, you can leave now."

Bella looked hurt and like she wanted to stay, but left anyway. She closed the door softly behind her and Harry let out a small sigh.

Harry fell asleep shortly after Bella left, only to be awoken by the gentle shaking of the Malfoy's house elf, Dobby. Harry greeted the elf softly, patting his head as he got out of bed.

"How is Young Master Hadrian this evening? Dobby thinks it is odd for the Young Master to take naps at such an age."

Harry smiled. "It's been a rough day, Dobby."

Dobby frowned at Harry. "Is there something bothering the Young Master?"

Harry looked at Dobby, wanting desperately to seek the elf's comfort. "Dobby… Do you know of any… nice Pureblood girls? Father asked me to start looking for one and I want to comply with his wishes…"

"Dobby thinks that the Young Master should stay with Young Master Malfoy."

Harry frowned at this. "Yes, that is what I should do… but Dobby, Father has asked me to look for a girl and so I shall. I fear that if I don't choose one for myself, he will choose for me. He wants heirs, Dobby."

Harry leaned against the wall of the elegant ball room located in the east wing of the Malfoy estate. He did not want to be introduced to all the Death Eaters and Ministry officials.

It was only then did he spot a young girl with fiery red hair and brilliant brown eyes. He found himself drawn towards her. When he was only a couple metres away from her, she turned around and smiled at him. "Papa, Mum has been looking for – Oh! I'm sorry! I thought you were my father." She flushed pink at her mistake.

Harry tilted his head to the side. "Do I look like your father?"

"Mm. Very much so." She nodded, still embarrassed. "I'm Elizabeth Potter, and you are?"

Harry stood there as his breath caught in his throat at the realization that dawned on him. This couldn't be. This little girl couldn't be related to him. He stared at her for what felt like hours which soon felt like years. He was shocked. He had a family member that wasn't James and Lily Potter.

"Elizabeth, have you found your father – Oh! Harry, I mean, Mr. Marvolo, how nice to see you." Said a very flustered Lily Potter.

"You know him, Mum?" Elizabeth said curiously.

"I'm a student of hers." Taking the young girl's hand, he kissed it as per Pureblood customs. "Hadrian Tom Marvolo. It's a pleasure to meet such a well-mannered young lady."

Elizabeth blushed. "Thank you. It's an honour."

It was at this moment that Lily cleared her throat awkwardly. "Mr. Marvolo, how are you feeling? Last time I had seen you, you were… ill."

Harry gave a small smile. "Not well… I have a lot on my mind, Professor. Father would like me to begin courting a lady."

Lily patted his cheek and was shocked when he didn't pull away. "Poor, child. Forced to find love at such a young age." And Lily really did pity Harry. She was angry as well. This was her son and he was a first year!

"No matter, Professor. It's just when in times like these I wish I could be part of another family, but alas, I cannot."

"Harry," She smiled brightly. "How would you like to spend time with us?"

Harry remained quiet for a moment. "That would be nice, Professor. Father and I do need some time apart."

Harry looked at Elizabeth. She was looking at her mother strangely. "Mum, why is this stranger coming to stay with us?"

Lily frowned at her daughter's lack of manners. "Liz, manners."

Harry laughed. "No, no, it's quite alright. She's merely curious. However, the reason as to why is a reason not for here."

"Really? Oh this is such good news!"

"I'll leave with you tonight, whenever you decide to return home." Harry looked around briefly. "Or is now a good time, Professor?"

Lily blinked at Harry's nervous display. "Sure, we can go now. Liz, please go to tell your father we're going home."

It was at that moment James appeared. "We're going home?"

"Yes, quickly now." Harry said softly as he glanced in the direction of Hermione and Draco who were elegantly dancing together. "Let's hurry…"


End file.
